Digi-Mutation
by Goagleon
Summary: When Ruby's best friend gets her own digimon Partner, all Ruby wants is to have one herself. When she finnaly gets the chance to get her partner, something goes wrong. The energy from her slash gets transferred to herself.. enabling her to become her favo
1. As Close as You can Get

Just as I signed off the Internet, my phone rang. I sighed, thinking it was my friend Michelle, calling again, for the fifth time that day. I picked up the phone and pressed my ear against it. I immediately had to yank it away.   
"RUBY!" shouted the person on the other end. I winced again as my name was shrieked.   
"Draco?" I said during a momentary pause.  
"RUBY! You'll never believe what happened! You have to get your butt over here, RIGHT NOW!"   
"Ehhh, Draco, what's going on?" She was in hysterics, and all I could understand was 'Digimon' and 'Real'  
I sighed again, "Draco...... DRACO!" The line was silent, except for the sound of her heavy breathing.   
"Look Draco, " I looked at my watch, "The next bus to the 'Grove leaves in 15 minutes. Okay?"   
"....... Okay. Hurry up!" She pleaded.   
I hung up and gave the phone a weird look. None-the-less, I was eager to find out what she was talking about. She had said 'real' and I thought I heard Elecmon.   
I grabbed my bag, and checked its contents. My keys, Wallet, Renamon plushie, and digimon cards. I smiled to myself as I made sure I had my Renamon plushie and my digimon cards. I had made the Renamon myself, out of desperation. She was the closest thing I had to a real digimon. And I always had my meager collection of cards with me, as if I was a real tamer. I snatched my toy D-Power to my jeans' pocket, and ran out the door.   
Twenty-five minutes later, I was knocking on the door to Draco's house. All I could hear was, "I'll get it! I'll get it! I'll get it!" and a furious thumping. The door swung open, and without warning, Draco grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs.   
"Come on! hurry up!" She said impatiently, as I tripped up the stair case.   
"I'm coming, I'm coming," I brushed my knees off, and trotted after her into her room.   
Apon entrance, I nearly fainted. "Ruby. Meet Elecmon, Elecmon, meet Ruby."   
I stood there, wide eyed. Sitting on her bed, was a red and blue digimon, Elecmon. "Oh..... My.. God...." I stumbled to the side of the bed, and sat down next to him.   
"Ho Ruby!" He said cheerfully. "I just met Draco, and I already know tons about you!" He grinned happily as I stared dumbfounded.   
"Draco.... How?" I scratched Elecmon on his head. He closed his eyes in pleasure.  
"I was sitting here, trying to draw an Elecmon, and suddenly my D-power, which, by the way, is no longer a toy, started to glow." She lifted up her shirt enough for me to see the D-power clipped to her pants, like mine was. Except, hers wasn't just a toy. It looked much more durable now, and a lot less like a child's toy.   
"Then it's screen started to flash. I didn't know what to do, But for some reason I started to wish that digimon was real... That I had a partner." She had tears in her eyes, as she sat down on the other side of Elecmon, and hugged him. "And it came true.... Next thing I know, there's a huge flash, and he's sitting on my bed, introducing himself."   
"Renamon...." I whispered. If I ever got a digimon partner, I'd always wanted a Renamon. Sadly, I pulled the Renamon Plushie out of my backpack.   
"If only eh?" I looked up at Draco.   
"Oh.. Ruby, if anyone else deserved a digimon partner, it'd be you..... You love digimon as much as I do."  
I nodded, and looked down at my Renamon. "If only, " I sighed again, but looked up at Draco again.   
"Well, What matters is, Digimon is real, and that means there's hope for me yet, right?"   
"Yeah, You are right!" She grinned, and I started petting Elecmon again, daydreaming about Renamon. I stood up, about suggest that we go for a walk, and take Elecmon for a tour of Walnut Grove, When my D-Power started to beep.   
"Oh, Yeah," I said as I pulled it off my pocket to take care of the opposing digimon, "This thing always chooses the perfect time to go off. When I'm about the say... Oh!"   
The screen flashed green and blue, and three words filled the screen Scanning For Data "Oh dear Goddramon." I said simply as a beam of light appeared, and filled the whole room. Renamon.. Renamon... I want Renamon.   
For a split second, Draco, Elecmon and I were blinded. When we could see, my Renamon Plushie was gone, and in it's place was a Blue Card.  
"OH!" I snatched it up, and without hesitation slashed it through my D-Power, which was real now, just like Draco's. Mid-Slash, I was startled by a loud crash outside, causing the whole house to shake. Without completing the slash, I accidentally pulled the card out of my D-power.   
A loud beep came from it, ringing in my ears. Electricity sparked up and arced to my hands, and it ran through my body. I screamed as it coursed through myself, I was burning! Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. I looked at my D-Power. The screen was black.   
"What... happened?" I felt like crying. Had I screwed up already? Had I missed my chance?   
"I dunno, " Said Elecmon... "But a digimon's coming! And he's not friendly!" The house shook again and I grabbed my bag.   
"Let's go!" shouted Draco as she led the way. When we reached the door, we saw an Airdramon. It was furiously attacking the neighbors' Basketball-hoop. It's Tail slammed into the side up Draco's house.   
"Elecmon! Go get it!" "Right!" He jumped into the air, and slammed into Airdramon's side. As the Battle ensued, All I could do was stand there, holding my D-Power.   
"Renamon," I whispered, "Renamon... I want you here, fighting... I want you here... As my Friend.... As my Partner!" I shouted the last word.   
"Ruby!" Yelled Draco, oblivious of my tantrum, "I need cards! I don't have any!"   
Without replying, I reached into my bag and tossed her the box of Digimon cards I had.   
"Oh.. Renamon....." I closed my eyes and held the D-power to my chest. I felt power surge into my body... I opened my eyes wide in surprise, and found that I could see a lot better then I could before. I could feel my body changing shape. Fur Sprouted out of my neck, and my shirt melted into my body, turning itself into white and yellow fur. Deep Purple gloves materialized on my arms, and I felt and heard the bones crunching in my legs as they added a few more bones. A luxurious tail slooped out of my butt, and my fingers melted into three. I watched my nose extend right infront of me, and my ears moved up to the back of my head, and grew longer. I stood there for a second, amazed at what had just happened. I looked down at my hands. Sharp black nails were at the ends of six thick white fingers. "Wow..." My voice was still my own.   
"Elecmon!" I looked up to see Elecmon get thrown into Draco's garage door. He slumped down in the ground. "Come on Elecmon! Get up!" She pleaded.   
I narrowed my eyes at Airdramon. "No one messes with my friends and gets away with it." I launched myself directly at his face, like an arrow, with my arms tight at my side. A split second before I reached him, I righted myself and twirled, kicking him fiercely with my leg. I had never felt such power! I felt invincible!   
Airdramon roared as he smashed into the cement, denting the driveway. I descended on him, and bit hard into his wing. He convulsed, and ripped me off him with the spasm. I somersaulted once, and drew my arms forward.   
"DIAMOND STORM!" I spread my arms, sending a shower of razor sharp diamonds through his scaly skin. He screeched as they tore him apart, and he then disintegrated. The Data floated in the air, and gathered around me. I closed my eyes, and opened myself up to it.   
I landed softly on the ground, panting from the fight. Draco was amazed. She walked over to me.   
"Wow Ruby. It worked, you finally do have a - Huh?" She looked away from me, apparently looking for me. She must not have seen my change.  
"Hey. Why are you wearing Rubys necklace? What's going.... Oh."   
I smiled at her.   
"Ruby.. Is that..... you?"   
"The one and Only." 


	2. Midnight Crusher

Draco just blinked.  
"You're kidding, right?"  
I grinned, showing a few small but sharp teeth.  
"Does this sound like Renamon's voice?"  
"Uh...."  
I lifted up my Ocarina necklace I always wore.  
"I guess that is you..... WOW!" She jumped up in the air, "WOW! it really is you Ruby!" She clapped her hands excitedly.  
"Is Elecmon okay?" I bent over him, who was laying at Draco's feet.  
He smiled, "I'm fine now... Thanks Ruby."  
"Like I said, no one hurts my friends and gets away with it." I winked.  
Draco bent down and lifted Elecmon into her arms, and hugged him. "I'm glad you're okay."  
Elecmon only responded by snuggling up into her arms.  
"I wonder if I can change back..." I looked at my arms thoughtfully. I quirked my head at Draco, "Although I don't know if I really want to."  
"yeah. That's so cool! I can't believe you can actually turn into Renamon!"  
"Neither can I..." I stared at my arms some more. "Well, I might as well give it a try."  
I focused my thoughts on myself. On being a human again. Nothing happened.  
"Oh come on."  
I thought harder. I pictured myself as detailed as I could. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, Tall, even the clothes I was wearing. A few seconds later, the change that had happened before, sort of reversed. My face shrunk, My fingers split back to five. I heard a vague sucking sound as my tail disappeared, and my legs re-arranged themselves. The purple gloves on my arms turned blue as my shirt re-materialized. My fur and mane melted, and I was suddenly myself again.  
I couldn't see. All I could see was blurry shapes.  
"I can't..... Wait a second. Where are my glasses?" I looked around frantically for them. I spotted them near my bag.  
"There they are," I bent down and picked them up. "They probably fell of during my first change. I don't think these would fit very well a Renamons head."  
Draco giggled, "Nope. That'd look pretty weird too. And Renamons probably have good enough eyesight not to need them anyways."  
"Good point," I tossed my bag over my back, "Wanna walk somewhere?"  
"Sure!" She let Elecmon onto the ground, and started to walk down her driveway.  
"Uhh.. Draco, don't you wanna tell someone where we're going?"  
"No one's home. Oh, Wait, I gotta set the alarm." I watched her walk back to her house.  
"Then why were you yelling 'I'll get it! I'll get it!' earlier?"  
"Uhh....." She returned from closing up her house, "Uhh.... let's go!"  
She didn't awnser my question and ran to the edge of her driveway. She turned to look at me, waved, and started to run.  
"Hey!" I took off after her, finding that I felt faster then I had before. I mean, compared to Renamon, I was a snail, but as a human I felt much faster.  
~~~~  
The next morning, I woke up groggily for school. I groaned and slammed off my alarm clock.  
"Shooosh" I told it. I sighed again and laid back down. Next thing I know, I'm hitting my alarm clock again. "I said shooooooosh!" I told it in a whiny voice. This time I switched it off.   
Within 20 minutes I was out the door, slowly walking to the spot my friend picked me up every morning. I was NOT looking forward to school that day. I had Math class first block. It wasn't too bad, my friend Marla was in my class, but I still disliked Math. Once at school, I sat in the multipurpose room and rested my head against the wall while my friends went on discussing cute guys.  
I wasn't really interested in the subject. There was only one guy I was interested in, although it always seemed like he didn't know I existed. I smiled to myself as my thought shifted to my battle the day before. I was still amazed that I was able to become Renamon.  
I jumped as the bell startled me out of my thoughts. I shook my head, and grabbed my books.   
"See ya Leanna!" I waved to my friend as we headed in opposite directions.  
I walked through the hallway, getting bustled around by the people in the hall. My school was over crowded, but I still loved it.  
"Hey Marz!" I flagged down Marla and we walked to class together. As we sat down, Marla pulled out her mini sketchbook and began drawing. I smiled as I did the same, although I was drawing on lined paper instead.  
The teacher strode into the classroom, and demanded that the class quiet down and get to work.  
Not even 5 minutes into the lesson, my stomach turned, and I knew. A digimon was here. I don't know how I knew, but I knew. As if on cue, I heard a loud screech, followed by screaming.  
"Oh no!" I jumped up and ran to the door, like many other people in my class were doing. I was the first one there, and saw a crowd of people charging down the hall.  
"Midnight CRUSH!" Something shouted in a high pitched voice. I ran out onto the hallway, in time to see a guy, who was about my age, helping the teacher. She was an old teacher, and walked on a cane. She had tripped and he had apparently stopped to help. I saw them in time to see an Owlmon shooting out beams of red light out of his eyes.  
Marla stood transfixed next to me as most people in the class shrieked and ran back to their desks.  
"No!" I yelled, "Stop!"  
"Ruby! Is that a digimon?!" Marla was amazed.  
"Watch out!" I lunged forwards, changing shape as I ran. The Owlmon screamed again, and began to dive at the boy and Ms. Bonda. I contacted a split second before he would have hit them. Owlmon slammed into the row of lockers. His eyes dimmed for a second, then they flashed bright red as he targeted me.   
I didn't have time to react as I was engulfed by a red light and was thrown into the opposite wall. It felt like my life was being sucked out of me. I gasped and fought to get out. Remembering Renamon's unique ability to disappear and appear somewhere else, I focused my energies and tried it. Next thing I knew, I was beside Owlmon, delivering a fierce backhand and sending him into the doors that led outside. The force of his hit was enough to open them, and I followed as he flew outside. In his rush, he hit the side of a car and fell to the ground dazed. Without hesitating I grabbed him by a wing and threw him up into the air, and jumped up myself.  
"Diamond Storm!" I hadn't wanted to damage anymore property then Owlmon and I already had, so I attacked him in the air.  
As I downloaded his data, I saw Marla, out of the corner of my eye, bend down and pick something blue up.  
I didn't have time to think about it though, because I heard some sirens, and wanted to get out of there as soon as I could. I jumped behind a car and disapeared, and came back just around the corner of the group of people who had been watching the fight. I changed back to my Human form, and realized I didn't have my glasses.  
"Dammit!" I whispered, and sprinted back to my classroom. I spotted them in a corner on the floor, fortunately not broken.  
"I'm gonna have to find someway to deal with that," I thought as I ran back to my classmates, who were still trying to figure out what had happened.  
"Ruby!" Marla ran up to me, "Where were you? You just, disappeared!"  
"Yah, well...." I trailed off.  
"Hey look!" Marla held up a blue card excitedly.  
"Oh, Wow!" 'So that's what she picked up'   
"Digimon are real! Can you believe that?"  
I grinned at her, "Yeah, never would'a thought huh?"  
She frowned, "You okay Ruby? I mean, I would've thought you'd be screaming right now."  
I laughed, "No worried Marla, I'm fine. Besides, I found out Digimon was real yesterday."  
"Yester... huh?"  
I shut up for a minute, as a police officer walked by, and started talking to a few students from the class who had first seen the Owlmon.  
"Anyways," I continued, with one eye of the officer, "Like I said, I learned about Digimon yesterday. Draco has a partner."  
"She does? Was it that Renamon?"  
My mouth quirked. "Nope, Draco's partner is an Elecmon."  
"Oh. Then who's with Renamon?"  
"That Renamon? She doesn't have a partner."  
"How do you know?"   
"I do."  
Marla threw her hand up in exasperation. "You know something I don't know don't you?"  
"You might say that."  
Marla glared.  
"Whooooaaa, look of death!" She motioned for me to tell her what I was holding back.  
"Fine fine, I'll tell you. Just stop looking at me like that. I know that Renamon doesn't have a partner, because she's her own Tamer."  
"That makes no sense."  
"I know, Let me finish. That Renamon, isn't just a Renamon. She's a human too."  
She just looked confused. "Oookay, then who's the person?" She asked skeptically.  
"Me."  
"Yeah right."  
"No I'm serious I-"  
"Get back to work!" Growled the teacher. He gave us a stern look, as if daring us to conjure up another creature to disturb the class.  
Marla looked at the teacher, then leaned over to me, "What am I supposed to do with this Blue Card? I don't have anything to slash it in."  
"I dunno...." I whispered back, "We don't have card readers like the show does. I slashed my Blue Card in my D-Power. And so did Draco." I frowned.  
"Marla! Ruby! Quiet down!"  
I cringed as Marla and I hastily went back to our math problems. 


	3. Evolutionary Advancement

After school, Marla and I met outside by the transit bus. She had her Blue card in her right hand, and was staring at it.   
"So.. Digimon are real.. I wonder...."   
"What?" I asked.   
"If.. I can get my own digimon, like Takato did."   
"Heyy..." I said, "You're right! that'd be so cool!"   
Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Draco. "Hey, Draco!" She looked up, as if I had startled her.   
"Hey! Ruby! I heard there was a bit of 'trouble' first block. Do yoooouuuu know anything about that?"   
I laughed, "Marla does too."   
"How? Did she?"   
Marla held up her card with a sly grin.   
"DUUUDE!" Draco jumped over to her, nearly tripping over the curb in the process. With my quicker reflexes, I reached over and grabbed her arm before she fell.   
Unfazed, Draco continued on. "Do you have your D-Power?"   
Marla shook her head. "Nope."   
"Howya gonna do it? You gonna slash it in something?"   
"Uhh..." Marla shrugged, "No idea. I don't even have a toy D-Power."   
Draco gave her a wide smile, "You should try one of those payphone where you have to swipe the phone card." She made a slashing motion with her arm.   
"Uh," I pipped up, "I don't think the municipality would apreciate that a whole lot."   
"mmmm... good point. That could be a problem."   
"yeah. " Marla laughed, "we just creep up.. slash the card, and steal the payphone. I'm sure no one'll notice!" We all giggled at the idea.   
"Dude, the bus!" I said suddenly.   
"Okay then, Good luck Marla!" Draco waved as Marla and I climbed on.   
  
  
Once Marla and I were safe in the confinments of my room, we began to discuss the problem of her D-Power.   
"As far as I can see," I began, "We don't have anything we can legally use to swipe. You might have to buy a D-Power."   
"Yeah." She shuffled through her bag for a moment, and pulled out a piece fo paper. Without a word, she handed it to me. I looked at it, it was Lunamon, Marla's personal digimon.   
"That's gonna be my digimon." I gave the drawing back to her. "I can't wait to see her real life. She'll Probably look even cooler then."   
Marla smiled, and placed the drawing on my bed. The paper shriveled, like it was burning by some invisable flame. "My picture!" She went to grab for it, but a loud beep was emited from it. It stopped retracting and shone a bright red, and altered its shape and became a D-Power. The ring around it was a deep red, almost the colour of blood. "Wow.. I got one!"   
"Slash your Blue Card!"   
"oh, right!" She fulmbled for a second, and she pulled it out of her back pocket. In one motion she swiped it through the slot . With a loud series of beeps , a small digi-egg appeared one the screen.   
"I wonder how long I'll have to wait before it hatches?"   
"Or if when it does, wiether or not we can find it."   
Marla was excited, every few minutes she'd look hopefully at her new D-Power, hoping that the egg hatched. We ate dinner at my house, my Dad made a really tasty vegitarian chili. It was a nice full meal, and after wards we were stuffed. We chatted about digimon and random things while I unloaded and loaded the dishwasher.   
I finished, and slumped down in the chair next to Marla. She glanced at her Digivice, and sat up straight.   
"What?"   
"It hatched!"   
"Dude! Where is it?"   
"I dunno.. hold on..." We both watched as the compass on it span a couple times, slowed, and pointed almost directly behind us.   
"The school."   
"Wha?"   
I stood up and faced the window to my backyard. "My old elementary school's back there."   
"Then let's go!"   
We both scrambled to get our shoes and jackets on, and just as we were opening the door, my dad came in. "where are you two going?"   
We froze. "Uhh... We got a craving for chips. Bye!" My dad started to say something, but Marla and I were already halfway down the stairs.   
Unfortunatly, we had to go all the way around to get to the school. Running as fast as we could, we managed to get onto the main road and walked the last few minutes onto the schools' property. The building itself was across the field, and that's where the D-Power was still pointing.   
My digivice started going off the compass was pointing slightly to our left. Something besides Marla's partner must have bioemerged, my stomach had the same unsettling feeling that I had gotten when the Airdramon and the Owlmon had came.   
"Something else is here. Let's go!" We took off running again, and as we rounded the corner so that we were infront of the school, a very large digimon filled our view.   
"Whoa oh." I looked up, and saw pink. Lots of pink. and blue. It was Shellmon. A thick tentacle emerged from his hair, and shot towards me. I barely got out the way, I could feel the rush off air as it blew past.   
"Dude, that was close." I threw off my jacket, and tosses my glasses inside it. With a few seconds of concentration, I wasn't myself anymore. I was much, much stronger. I used the poweful muscles in my legs to vault off the pavement, into the air. I lashed out with my claws, and scratched his tentacle quite nicely. It roared, and swung up at me with one massave hand. I was still in the air, and couldn't do much to divert my direction. I focused, and tried to teleport. I was just a bit too slow, and was backhanded itno the side off the school. "Ouch"I commented, and I struggled to pull myself to my feet.   
It lashed out again, and wrapped one great pink vine around Marla's waist.   
"Marla!" I grunted and shoved my hands on the brick wall, and launched myself like an arrow at Shellmon's head. "Let her go!"   
He opened up his mouth, and moved into position to swallow me as I torpedoed in his direction.   
"Whoops. Bad move" I thought to myself as I flipped my body around, and kicked him under his chin rather then punching him like I had originally planned. Unfortunatly, that caused him to tighten his grip on Marla instead of dropping her. I landed on the pavement, breathing hard. I could see my friend gasping for air, high above my head.   
"I won't let you do this!" As anger surged through my body, I felt immense power. My face lengthened, and my mane bushed out even more. Two gold coloured sphere's appeared at shoulder hieght, and a red and white rope shot out of each one, going up behind my neck, looping around, and coming back down to meet under my throat. My tail twisted, and split into nine, and flames grew at the tip of each one. I fell forward, no longer bipedial, I stood on four legs. two black and white triangles glowed on each leg and my forhead, and a yin yan wrapped around them.   
I stood, glaring at the digimon, as both he and Marla gaped.   
"You digimon really gotta learn not to mess with my freinds. FOX TAIL INFERNO!" I aimed at his hair, the source of his attack, and he screeched as the blue flames engulfed it. Marla dropped, and tucked herself into a little ball and she rolled when she hit the ground.   
I circled around behind him, and used my Dragon wheel on his shell. it cracked a bit, and he whirled around to face me.   
"Water Cannon!" Within seconds, I was surrounded by water, and I choked as I tried to take a breath. I coughed and tried to get out of the way of the jet stream.   
Through the water rushing around me, on the roof of my school, I saw a blurry black shape. The cannon ceased as Shellmon spotted it too. I gasped for air, and I looked at the figure. it was tall and covered in black fur. A bright red jewel stood out on her forehead, and two crimson bat-like wings were folded at her side. She stood on two legs, and had formidable claws on both hands.   
"Lunamon.." Marla whispered.   
"Darkness shot!" She yelled in a deep voice, as she jumped off the roof, and spread her wings with a snap. She streaked past Shellmon's head, and sliced the back of it open.   
He whipped his head around, trying to see his attacker, who was moving too fast for him to see. She landed gracefully on the ground infront of her tamer, and gave Marla a grin, displaying teeth that looked just as deadly as her claws. A ray of light appeared, and seemed to get sucked into Lunamon's jewel. She closed her eyes, and the light intensified even more. Her eyes cracked open, and she took a step foreward. "Moon BEAM!"   
The attack that came out her mouth crackled with power, and I felt the heat as it blew past me.   
Shellmon's eyes widened in fear as he deteriorated and dissapeared.   
Lunamon hovered in the air as she absorbed his data.   
I climbed to my feet and approached her.   
"Thanks Lunamon, you did great!"   
Lunamon grinned at Marla and I. "That was fun. I wanna do that again!" She looked at Me, "Thanks for protecting my Tamer untill I could come."   
"Anything for a freind."   
The black digimon stood behind Marla.   
"That digimon came and stole my energy when I tried to come to your world. He used it to bioemerge, so I took a bit longer then I should have." She quirked her head to her side. "But I kicked his butt!"   
Marla laughed, "You sure did Aerith"   
"Aerith?" The young digimon asked.   
"Sorry. I don't like calling you by your species. if you don't mind?"   
"That's okay!" She flapped her wings in pleasure, "Now I have two names!"   
"Well, " I said, "I should revert. So we can go home and get some rest.. I'm tired."   
I closed my eyes and focused all my energys on being a human again. I could almost hear it humming around me like an aura. I felt it dim, and go out. I frowned, and tried to change again, It didn't work.   
"Uhh.. Little problem"   
"Little?" Marla raised her eyebrow.   
"Okay, a big problem," I explained, "I can't go back to human. I don't know why.. I just can't" 


End file.
